The Ripple Effect
by Reallusion
Summary: The Evans family were not prepared to leave the hospital with twins but they did. Belle Evans was not supposed to exist, at all. How will her existence change the story Harry Potter as we know it? After dropping her into the story what will be the consequences of the ripples? Revised Twist in the Past. LE/SS/OC childhood friendship. SS/LE and more non-canon relationships, more OCs
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It wasn't mean to be like this…_

_It was supposed to be perfect…_

_This magical world was where she would finally fit…_

_This was where they could all be friends forever…_

_But there are two sides to each coin_

_And he flipped and landed on heads…_

_Miles away from them who landed on tails…_

_Suddenly he was gone from them…_

_Hogwarts broke his heart, his dreams…_

_He never received the appreciation and acceptance he had longed for…._

_He just received more pain, more neglect, more abuse…_

_She would save him from himself, __them__…_

_But who is going to save her?_

**The Ripple Effect**


	2. The Evans family

I am back after nearly a year of abandoning this story. My Poppa's death really affected me emotionally and mentally, I was just so drained and I had to cut down on something. I had school and work, and I just needed to return stability to my life. I hope you understand and I am so sorry for letting you all down but his death was a real surprise.

I have decided to revise a Twist in the Past. This is it revised, completely. The childhood however is going to be the same.

Belle Evans will still be Belle Evans but I am tweaking her a bit.

Lily is no longer the ignorant, annoying sister. She is going to be a bit whiny in this chapter but what four year old girl isn't?

Severus isn't so easily swayed to the 'good side' like my other story.

So I am restarting the entire story, please bear with me.

* * *

**[The Evans family]**

"Mum," a six year old girl whines. She lies on her belly plucking the petals of a daisy while her crystal blue eyes stare inquisitively at Mrs Evans.

"How come I am named after a flower?" she asks curiously, her eyes continue to pry for answers.

"My favourite flower is a Petunia that is why. A Petunia is beautiful, just like you and I also adore Lilies and that's why my beautiful Lily is Lily" Mrs Evans replies, brushing her lips faintly on her four year olds red hair. Lily snuggles closer to her mum, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What about me? Mummy," her youngest daughter inquires, whose distinct green eye peers at her mum while her other is hidden. She has her face half-buried in her dad's torso as she snuggles into her dad.

"Belle, she is my favourite fairy-tale princess in Beauty and the beast. My mum use to tell me stories all the time when I was little but that was and is my favourite. Usually she would tell me about her travels and adventures as well. Your Nan was quite the explorer" Mrs Evans says, a smile creeps on to her face as she gazes up at the clouds. A look of yearning flits across her face as she drifts into her thoughts.

"I wanted to call you Rose because it goes so well with your hair" Mr Evans comments, he fondly strokes Belle's chilli chocolate red locks, he admires the vibrant shine of red her hair is receiving as the sun shines on her. It is not auburn like his. Lily's hair is exactly the same and sometimes Mr Evans feels a bit cheated.

If you put the twins side by side you would see an uncanny resemblance wrought by differences.

Bless his beloved wife but poor Belle has her heavy eyebrows. This only makes her more expressive in his eyes. He supposes she is lucky since his wife did have quite the impressive mono brow, as children his wife was often bullied. Belle does not to his wife's utmost relief.

The variety of funny faces, sad and angry faces his little girl could do with those puppies is alarmingly amusing.

Petunia has the same eyebrows and she too has dodged the mono brow. She puts more practice into frowning and pouting rather than amusing her old dad.

Lily and Belle luckily have their mum's beautiful, plump lips.

Petunia lucked out once more. She has his small lips.

'The less for her to kiss boys with,' Mr Evans merrily thinks.

His cheeky dimples his cheeky, youngest Belle has as well.

Lily has straight, flowing hair which is a blessing from his side of the family.

Bella has her mother's unruly waves that are full of character.

Lily has freckles covering her cheeks; they only add charm and cuteness in Mr Evans eyes. Belle only has a few.

Belle, who spends more time soaking up all the sunshine outside playing, has a light tan. She has been 'sun kissed' lightly. Lily has porcelain skin and he commonly refers to her as his redheaded Princess Snow White.

Lily is shorter than Belle but Mr Evans doesn't know whether he can blame Belle's hair for the extra inch of height.

All three of his girls are beautiful and unique to each other.

He is well-prepared for boys, a bat waiting under his bed to hit a few boys all the way home.

"I don't want to go on an adventure. I just want to find my Prince Charming. I want to live in a big castle forever and ever" Petunia exclaims happily, as she sits up smiling at her parents and sisters. This draws Mr Evans from his thoughts.

"You are already my princess, princess" Mr Evans replies fondly, he smiles amusedly at the small blush on Petunia's cheek.

"I want to be a Princess too. My Prince will rescue me. Can I be Princess with you Tuney?" Lily asks pleadingly. She untangles herself from her mum's embrace and faces her big sister. She juts her bottom lip out and pouts pleadingly at Petunia.

Petunia scrunches up her nose but reluctantly agrees only because of their mother's _look_.

"You can. I will have to start teaching you how to act like a proper lady. Every princess has to behave like a proper young lady" Petunia replies and Lily nods enthusiastically.

Belle frowns at her sisters and excitedly remarks, "I don't want to stay stuck in a castle, I don't want a Prince, and I don't want to be rescued. I want to be like Nan and travel around the whole world! I want to be a pirate explorer, no wait a ninja explorer!"

"My little sister is not going to be a pirate or a ninja. You don't want to be a lower class citizen Belle. It's okay, when you finally get over that I will have a room in my castle for you. I will find you your Prince Charming as well," Petunia responds, she is overly excited about the prospect of castles and princes.

"Maybe Tuney but first I want to swim with sharks, climb Mount Everest. Did you know it's the highest mountain in the world? At pre-school Mrs Sharp told us. I'm going to climb it one day. Ooh, I also want to fly to the moon because that would be so exciting. I could survive by eating the cheese that is there but I hope it isn't made out of blue cheese" Belle exclaims brightly, clapping her hands as she imagines all the things she could do. The emotions flitter wildly across her face and comically her eyebrows alter at each emotion. Mr Evans has to bite his tongue, his daughter hates her eyebrows enough as it is and he doesn't want her to think people laugh at them.

"Oh no Belle, you can't swim with the sharks they might eat you!" Lily proclaims, she is completely horrified at the thought. She covers her mouth in surprise and fear, and shuffles her butt closer to Mrs Evans.

"Not before I eat them" Belle responds, biting at the air before smiling cheekily. Lily playfully moves towards Bella and pokes the dimples which appeared. Belle giggles and pretends to try and bite Lily's hand.

Mrs Evans and Mr Evans laugh with amusement.

"Come on, we might as well go home. Its looks like it is going to rain soon and we don't want to get wet. This has been a lovely picnic lunch, thank you girls and my lovely husband" Mrs Evans says merrily. She shifts towards her husband and places a kiss on his lips.

All girls grimace.

* * *

**[First show of magic]**

"Mummy, daddy, can we please play on the swings for an only little bit?" Lily whines. Her dark, apple green eyes fill with tears that always make her mum relent.

Mrs Evans sighs in defeat. Lily has already won as tears are cascading down Lily's cheeks.

"Fine honey, Petunia can you watch the twins especially the _youngest_" she instructs sternly, emphasizing youngest as she eyes the mischief one in the bunch.

Belle quickly bounces of Mr Evans lap.

"Race you to the swings" she exclaims, she cheats by sprinting towards the swings immediately.

Petunia, who is in the midst of putting the jam away, drops it in the basket and quickly races to the swing yelling, "Belle that's cheating, I was helping mummy!"

Lily starts running after Petunia and is also a little angry at Belle for cheating.

"No fair Belle you cheated," she exclaims between breaths as she reaches the swings, her cheeks pinker than usual from the exercise.

Belle sits triumphantly on her favourite swing in the middle and she pokes her tongue out teasingly. "Just like daddy says, expect the unexpected Lily. Anyways look I got on by myself" Belle announces proudly, a bright smile on her face.

Lily frowns, despite being the older of the two she is the shortest by at least an inch, not much particularly but enough to annoy Lily who stands on her tip-toes and heaves herself onto the swing.

She lays on her belly and turns to smile triumphantly at her younger sister only to realize she couldn't sit up. "Tuney, can you help me" Lily wails, tears already rolling down her cheeks after she tried to sit up only to nearly fall.

Petunia quickly rushes to Lily's side and helps her sister out with a click of her tongue. "Be careful next time Lily, and Belle it's not nice to show off. Mummy told you to cut that out," Petunia says sternly, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the twins. She imitates their mum by waving her index finger left to right, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

Belle looks over at Lily and starts to feel terrible for hurting her twin's feelings.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to show off. I just wanted to show you I could do it" Belle whispers, deeply ashamed of herself.

Lily smiles at her younger sister.

"It's alright, I was only crying because I nearly fell off" Lily chirps happily, and Petunia giggles at her sister's quick mood change.

"Silly Lily, now are you ready? I'm going to push you" Petunia says as she walks behind Lily. Lily enthusiastically nods. Petunia manoeuvres behinds Lily and starts pushing her. This makes Lily go higher and higher with every push.

Soon Lily is laughing happily.

Belle starts feeling jealous as she gazes at Lily, she frowns grumpily. She couldn't understand why Petunia had to help Lily up and also push her. She should get one, not _both_. It's not fair, not when Petunia is also her sister.

One second Lily is laughing happily as the wind blows through her red hair and the next she is flying forward and landing roughly on the ground.

Lily yelps in pain, and wails loudly as she lies on the ground holding her arm which is inevitable broken. Belle's eyes go wide in horror before she leaps off the swing and runs towards Lily, deep down feeling guilty for the incident.

Mrs and Mr Evans quickly run to their fallen daughter whilst Petunia stands frozen to the spot with her eyes wide in horror. Lily had literally flown right in front of her towards the ground, being pushed by some invisible force like… magic.

From that day onwards Lily Evans has been dreadfully afraid of heights, and Belle has noticed that whenever she feels an emotion strong enough she could make anything happen.

* * *

Same first chapter only edited and changed. The childhood is going to be the same. I will update the next chapter tomorrow after I edit and continue some changes. After the childhood everything is going to be different and less rushed. It is great to be back. Thank you for reading, please express your opinion in a review.


	3. The friendship of a lifetime

**Here is the second chapter that I promised for today, again it is just revised with slight changes. The next will be up soon.**

**Please review**

* * *

**[The friendship of a lifetime]**

Belle swings higher and higher with her waist length, unruly, wavy, red hair dancing in the wind behind her. Her laughter is loud, clear, and infectious.

Petunia laughs happily and Lily from afar soon joins in creating a chorus of laughter.

Petunia, who then notices what her sister is about to do, screams quickly, "No Belle, don't you remember what happened to Lily. Mummy said you are not allowed to!"

Lily turns from picking daisies and drops them in horror as Belle leaps from the swing, Belle laughs happily as she lands safely on two feet. Petunia gawks openly at her younger sister, how could she float safely onto her feet?

"Don't be silly Tuney, I'm perfectly fine. Lily what are you doing with those daises?" Belle askes quickly, trying to change the subject as quickly as she can. She walks curiously towards her sister and is oblivious to the ebony eyes following every movement of her and her sisters.

Lily hesitantly opens her palm and a daisy bud is resting on her palm. Soon the tiny petals scrunched together peel open and grow. Petunia cannot believe eyes as she watches a daisy bud blossom in her sister's palm.

Belle stares in wonder at her sister and soon her lips tug into a wide smile.

Belle puts her hand over Lily's palm. She her eyebrows furrow as she concentrates and Lily gasps in surprise and awe. Her identical dark apple green eyes stare with awe at her younger sister.

This time as the flower stem starts to grow, making the flower grow taller and taller until it is 2 inches tall with Belle's hand still over it.

Belle smiles brightly at Lily who smiles brightly back at her younger sister.

The lack of focus makes the daisy fall to the ground and Petunia's sad blue eyes watch it.

"You can do it too?" Lily exclaims, amazement clearly heard in the tone of her voice.

"It's strange but ever since we were little I have been able to do weird things. Watch this," Belle replies, running towards an apple tree. The tall, apple tree is beside the big willow tree that a boy is currently hiding behind.

She picks up a fallen leaf and Lily watches in amazement as the leaf floats above Belle's hand.

Petunia in a slight daze walks towards the tree, her blue eyes fixated on the leaf hovering above Belle's palm. She places her hand over the leaf and bites her lip as she concentrates.

Petunia feels hope growing inside her chest as the leaf continues to hover above Belle's palm.

Curious, dark apple green eyes peer at her older sister.

To her disappointment, when Belle stops concentrating the leaf lands on Belle's palm.

"This is… How do you do it?" Petunia askes softly, her blue eyes hold in her tears and she bites her wobbling bottom lip down. Angry, jealous, and bitter thoughts fill her mind.

Suddenly a boy bursts out from behind the big willow tree.

"Isn't it obvious" he exclaims, his ebony eyes sparkling.

Petunia scrunches her nose at the sight of him. The tall boy is wearing a thick holey jacket way too big on him and holey jeans covered in dirt and grime.

The boy has pale, porcelain skin and oily, midnight black, shoulder length hair. His eyes are an indescribable black, resembling ebony to Belle, resembling onyx to Lily and reminding Petunia of dirty coal.

His nose is hooked and slightly crooked and his teeth are stained yellow.

His unkempt appearance makes the girls wonder why his mother would let him go outside dressed in those awful clothes.

"You are witches, both of you two," he says firmly and he motions towards the twins.

Lily looks hurt at the accusation and glares furiously at the boy, she quickly chides him, "That's not a nice thing to say to others."

Petunia glares angrily at the boy who dared to call her sisters that rude name. "You were spying on us, how dare you! Go away and leave us be," Petunia exclaims angrily in a shrill voice. She protectively moves in front of the twins and sneers down at the young boy She still has a decent inch of height over this boy and she uses it to intimidate.

The boy goes scarlet red with embarrassment and anger at Petunia's accusation.

"Why would I spy on a muggle?" the boy drawls with disgust, he sneers angrily back at Petunia.

"I know you you're the boy who lives down Spinners End. The poor people place in Cokeworth that is why you look so shabby. Come on let's go, we don't want to catch any diseases or anything from him," Petunia snaps angrily, she didn't know what the boy means with muggle but she knows he means it as an insult.

She spins on her heel and storms off with Lily trailing after her. The boy bows his head and Belle watches in amusement as the boy begins to berate himself.

"How could I be such a dunderhead? You stupid, stupid, stupid, useless dunderhead who ruined the chance to-"

"You're not a dunderhead or I am sure you are not, you could be" Belle says cheekily, drawing out her dimples with her cheeky smile.

To the boy's surprise Belle is still there, standing front of him and cheekily smiling.

"A witch, I always thought I had powers like in x-men," Belle confesses only for Severus to look at her confused.

"You don't know x-men? I could lend you my comics. It's about people with powers. My favourite character is Wolverine but Lily likes Kitty because she can go through objects," Belle adds happily, her happiness gives her eyes a shine.

"Y-you're not angry like your sisters?" the boy splutters out in surprise.

"Well sort of because you were mean to Tuney and because you did spy on us. It is quite rude. But I'm going to listen to what you have to say and what happens after that… well we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Belle replies with a shrug of her shoulders. She strolls towards the stream near the park motioning for the boy to follow. The branches and leafs crack beneath her steps, creating the only sound as the boy is completely silent now.

Once they are by the stream she takes a seat on the lush, green grass, and pats the spot beside her.

"Come on, don't be shy! You said I'm a witch not a vampire so I won't bite" Belle says teasingly, her cheeky, dimpled smile makes him blush in embarrassment.

The boy cracks a smile before he sits next to her. Strangely he feels comfortable around her. It's always uncomfortable at his home with his dad and his mum going at it all the time. Yelling, screaming and thrashing about.

"So, are you going to explain?" Belle bluntly asks.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I'm a wizard whereas you are a witch" Severus starts shyly. He looks nervously at the grass.

"Well Sev, if I can call you that, I'm Belle Evans" Belle replies, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Belle," Belle hears Lily and Petunia call out her name a few times, and she looks over her shoulder to where the park is. Severus doesn't notice however.

"I don't mind being called Sev" Severus speaks up confidently, earning her attention with his sudden confidence.

"You are obviously muggle-born, muggles are non-magical folk and a muggle-born is a witch with non-magical parents. You still have magic, a lot of it from what I saw back there" Severus explains firmly.

"I am a half-blood, my father is a muggle but my mum is a pureblood" Severus sits a bit taller when he mentions his mother, his mother's blood status is the only thing he can really be proud of. Belle likes it better when he isn't hunched over.

"Hmm… That's okay I guess. I mean being a witch and all but what happens when I go to school? What if they burn me like they did to witches back in the past?" Belle looks horrified at the prospect of being burnt.

"We will go to Hogwarts. In Hogwarts there are four houses, Slytherin for those who value ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness, Ravenclaw which values intelligence, learning, creativity and wit, Hufflepuff which values hard work, patience, loyalty, justice, and Gryffindor which values bravery, courage, nerve and chivalry," Severus quickly explains using all the knowledge he knows about the school, only from what he was luckily told by his mother.

Belle chews her bottom lip as she processes the information.

Finally, after a long pause, her dark, apple green eyes study his face.

"You are not lying to me, I don't know why but I know you aren't. How would they sort these students? Would they read my mind? Are they watching me?" Belle exclaims worriedly, her mind still reeling over the discovery of her being a witch and the fact there is a school.

"I don't know how, my mum refused to tell me but they sort you into either of these houses. My mum and her whole family were in Slytherin so that's where I want to go" Severus says proudly, and he lays down the grass. His ebony eyes gaze up longingly at the clouds with a rare, true smile on his face. He imagines Hogwarts, his future escape from his home.

"Things will be better when we go to Hogwarts! We will have heaps of friends and we will basically be really at home there. I cannot wait until I can finally go" Severus drawls dreamily, the hope written all over his face makes Belle's heart clench in pity for her new friend.

"You don't have to wait until Hogwarts, I am your new friend Sev" Belle proclaims boisterously, she lays down beside her new friend and gazes up dreamily at the clouds as well.

"I-I-I-I… Friends" Severus whispers softly, stuttering over his words. His ebony eyes shine. Belle looks over to her friend not knowing whether he is crying or if he is happy.

"I don't know if I'm any of those, what if you're not any? Will they send you home?" Belle askes lightly trying to change the subject, the previous subject of friendship seems to have him overwhelmed by his emotions.

"No, you will get in one house and hopefully it is Slytherin" Severus replies, suddenly in control of his emotions.

"Belle," her sisters call once again but she hears her mum's voice with them this time. She quickly stands up and gazes apologetically at Severus.

"I am sorry Sev but I have to go. I'll see you at the park tomorrow?" Belle says a little more hopeful than she wants to sound, she is a little unsure Severus if will make an appearance.

When he nods enthusiastically at the idea, she smiles brightly at him.

Belle turns and runs towards the park with her vibrant, waist length, chilli chocolate red hair swaying behind her.

She will never know that this day will be forever imprinted in his memories, his fondest memories.

_This was the first time anyone ever listened to Severus Snape. This was his first friendship. They never knew this would be a friendship of a lifetime._

* * *

**[First row with Petunia]**

Mrs Evans sighs in relief when Belle appears.

"Never do that again Belle, where were you?" Mrs Evans demands sternly, Lily and Petunia stand behind her. They also look unimpressed like their mum.

"She was probably with the awful Spinners End boy, mummy" Petunia speaks up. Her crystal blue looks narrow at her sister and she adds bitterly, "Even though he mocked her, she probably stayed to play with him. Are you silly Belle?"

"Mum, I was just with Sev who is my new friend," Belle responds and pokes her tongue out at Petunia.

"Who is this Sev?" Mrs Evans asks curiously, she has never heard her daughter talk about this 'Sev' before.

"He is this shabby dressed boy from Spinners End who called us all mean names. We just met him today. Guess what mummy, he was spying on us!" Petunia spills the beans immediately and she smiles victoriously at Belle.

Belle immediately exclaims indignantly, "He looks just fine to me! If we based our friendships on appearances you wouldn't be best friends with Marjorie Dursley!"

Petunia bites back instantly, "At least her nose doesn't take up her entire face!"

"No instead it is squashed to her face like Vernon sat on it!" Belle hisses out.

Petunia looks completely outraged and appalled at Belle's accusations.

"Leave my friends out of this! You're just upset because you always get the leftovers! Lily and I make all the decisions because we a smarter and more elegant than you. We have our proper friends while you have the closest rat that crawled out of the gutter!" Petunia snaps coldly, her anger making her oblivious to the tears gathering in Belle's eyes.

"I do not" Belle retorts.

"You want to know why? You're a mistake that mum and dad reluctantly bought home. It was supposed to be just Lily and me. Maybe it would have been better!" Petunia hisses out angrily.

Belle's eyes overflow with tears and finally Petunia realises what she has said. Before she can quickly apologize it is too late, Belle sprints away from them towards their house.

Mrs Evans stands to the side. She is completely shell-shocked at the fight.

"You shouldn't have said that Tuney, that was too mean!" Lily quickly runs after her twin sister.

"Petunia-"

Petunia looks down to the ground and is surprised by her cruel outburst.

"I know mum. I went too far… I didn't mean to be that mean it's just she made me so angry-"

"You both were rude to each other but did you really have to tell your little sister that she is a mistake. How do you think she feels right now? You have to know how much Belle values your opinion" Mrs Evans interrupts making Petunia feel worse.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Lily and Severus: the beginning

**Hello,**

**How are you? Good, well that is great.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and alerts.**

**When Belle met Sev she was nine.**

**Petunia's feelings will be explained in the next chapter but I do not see her as the bad guy. So I will not be making her the bad guy. You will see in the next chapter. This chapter is rough, I may have missed a few mistakes. For that I apologize.**

**This focuses on Severus and Lily.**

**This is how they slowly become close to each other.**

* * *

**[Lily and Severus: the beginning]**

He spies them sitting by the stream, their backs to him. Instantly Severus could tell a difference between the two. At the back you can see Belle's wavy hair and the other has to be her twin sister. Belle's hair is not straight, not that straight even if she tried.

When Belle turns to face him he waits for her cheeky smile but when he sees her eyes brimming with tears he is immediately at loss for words.

She shakily forms a weak smile and waves at him.

That is not the smile he wants.

Severus cautiously makes his way towards her and he awkwardly takes a seat beside her. His long legs always make him appear awkward and sitting down for him is like a spider trying to sit down. It looks awkward when he sits because of his legs, even though there are only two of them, they always get in the way of each other.

"Hey Sev, it is great to see you," he hates her sad smile, her sad eyes, and her tears. He hates the fact she tries to feign happiness when he can see she is hurting. Suddenly it doesn't matter that he is sitting like a meditating monk, a clumsy monk to be more accurate.

"What's wrong?" Severus demands, his ebony eyes flickering accusingly at her twin. Lily looks frightened when his dark eyes glare at her accusingly. He didn't know why she is here. She never joins them. From what he gathers from Belle about Lily is that she likes to remain neutral in the Belle and Petunia debacle.

"Nothing Sev just had a… discussion with Tuney and it just-"

"Again, that sour giraffe has said more cruel things to you!" Severus hisses angrily, his ebony eyes darkening with rage. Petunia has this amazing ability without needing magic. She manages to grate on his nerves without even physically being near him. She is a disgusting muggle, she hurts Belle and apologizes but then the cycle repeats itself like a pathetic, scratched record.

Belle tries to rub away the evidence with the back of her hands but Severus can still see the trail of tears staining her cheeks. His rage grows and the rage flickers like flames in his dark ebony eyes. If only he could burn Petunia with his words, to see if that wicked and mean muggle could handle the receiving end of a cruel tongue lashing.

Lily looks curiously between the two, she never knew Belle told Severus and she had liked to think she was Belle's confidante.

"It is okay Sev, really. We were having a go at each other and she just said really mean things out of anger. Can we let it slide for now," Belle pleads and Severus watches as she looks pointedly at her twin sister.

Lily Evans flushes in embarrassment as his dark eyes land on her, they begin to dissect her and she uncomfortably looks to the grass for comfort.

"Lily came in order to get Tuney off my back. If she didn't come I don't think I could have come to meet you," Belle explains extracting Severus's eyes from Lily to her.

One year has passed and he knows Belle more than he thinks her family do.

Do they know she is scared of being nothing?

Do they know she desperately wants to earn their praise, their respect?

Do they know she wants to be more than just a _mistake_?

Do they know that she starts fights with Petunia so her sister will talk to her?

Do they know she feels second best to Lily?

No they don't, it makes Severus feel significant knowing she trusts him enough to let him see her vulnerable.

Severus nods nimbly but he still suspiciously eyes Lily.

"We should play on the swings" Lily suggests lightly.

Belle's smile weakens, the swings are in sight of Marjorie Dursley's house and she doesn't want the miserable girl feeding Petunia more lies.

Severus quickly connects the dots after seeing the hesitance in Belle's response, he quickly suggests, "Or we could see who can make the stones skip across the stream."

"I like that suggestion better because it's a hot day and it will be better being by the stream," Severus nearly slaps his forehead at the sad excuse Belle makes. He cringes openly when Lily looks suspiciously between the two of them.

"O-okay" Lily drawls suspiciously.

"Actually let's go for a swim!" Belle suddenly cries out excitedly, the shine of happiness finally returns to her eyes and Severus is overcome with relief.

Lily instantly nods excitedly at Belle's idea and she quickly agrees with a squeal of delight.

"We need towels" Severus states dryly and he watches, with amusement, Lily instantly deflate as if he stabbed a hole in a balloon.

Belle however still shines outwardly with happiness and she remarks, "I will run home and get three for us."

"I don't know" Severus responds awkwardly.

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't. We can just do that other thing instead," Belle responds crestfallen.

Severus gives in and admits his defeat, "Fine let's swim."

Severus cringes when Belle throws her arms around him and draws him into a hug. He only relented because he hated her tears and her sadness in general and her happiness would be worth it. It would be more worthwhile if she didn't squeeze the air out of his lungs with her deadly embrace.

"Thanks Sev. You two wait here and I will be back with towels. I will get the sunscreen also because we don't want to be all as red as lobsters!" exclaims Belle cheerfully, with a bounce in step she heads towards the Evans home.

Severus sits awkwardly near Lily and he decides to ignore her presence rather than to acknowledge it. However to his dismay Lily doesn't have the same train of thought.

"That was nice of you, you know. Belle was really upset but she still wanted to see you. She said you make her feel better" Lily says softly, she looks expectantly at Severus as if telling him to continue the conversation.

Severus decides to play her game of 'let's talk until Belle gets back' and he bitterly responds, "Well she wouldn't need me to cheer her up if Petunia stopped being a dunderhead."

Lily instantly looks offended, her dark, apple green eyes fill with anger but after some time it fades from her eyes. Severus had waited for any tongue lashing or cheek, the latter he would expect from Belle. But Lily seems to it slide.

Severus openly scoffs at her though he expected that kind of response from her. Lily liked to dawdle on the line and she carefully makes sure she doesn't sway to one side or the other.

She instead focuses her attention on a dried leaf on the grass. She picks up the aged leaf and childishly twirls it between her fingers.

"Tuney is only upset because Belle chose you. Even though Tuney is our sister when Belle was given the ultimatum by Tuney Belle still decided to see you" Lily confesses, she is there in front of him but her eyes tell him that she is far away re-living that memory. Her dark, apple green eyes are glazed over and a variety of emotions seem to take turns dancing across her face.

Severus stops watching Lily closely, he feels strange for looking at her for more than he needs to. "She is jealous of her" Severus remarks finally returning Lily back to earth. Lily smiles faintly at him.

"No, I think she is jealous of you" Lily comments. Severus nearly chokes on his own saliva.

He openly gawks at Lily in disbelief and manages to splutter out, "W-w-h-hat?"

Lily smiles amusedly at his response but her smile quickly ducks away when Severus glares at her firmly. "I am too. Belle talks to you about everything and she values your opinion. Before it was just us and she always valued Petunia's but now you have replaced her" Lily explains.

Severus shakes his head, instantly dismissing the very idea. "We're best friends so of course we talk to each other about everything and take what each other says into consideration-"

"Your Belle's first friend," Lily interrupts knowing if she continues with the issue of Petunia she would be crossing into shallow waters.

"Don't try to make me feel special" Severus hisses out bitterly, he scowls angrily at Lily.

"No, really you are" Lily quickly adds, she feels awfully uncomfortable under his harsh glare.

Severus becomes confused. Why would Belle not have friends before him? She is lively, infectiously happy and positive. She is trustworthy, dependable and caring. She is fiercely loyal and she is everything a person could desire in a friend.

"Why would Belle not have friends?" the confusion leaks through his tone and he quickly scolds himself for being so vulnerable in front of Lily.

Lily's face turns glum and her eyes take her far away from him once more, "She is… different, you know. Weird things happen around her."

Finally Severus can add the dots up. Still he struggles to swallow the information.

"Around you two, you mean" Severus harshly remarks, he hates the way Belle is singled out as the 'freak' when he knows technically Lily is a 'freak' as well. She is hiding in the shadows, hiding from Petunia's disapproval and from Marjorie Dursley's fat mouth.

"I don't believe in magic" hisses Lily. She covers her mouth in surprise. She never wanted to sound so cruel, cold and bitter. But those three combined to create the tone of her comment.

"Why?" Severus asks curiously.

This question leaves Lily opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Because I haven't seen it before my very own eyes and I haven't seen actual proof" Lily manages to comment, her eyes carefully avoid his gaze and he feels like a predator of sort now, it is like he is cornering his prey.

"The most admirable trait to have is the ability to be able to believe," Severus remarks earning Lily's gaze.

"Why?"

"It's the hardest thing to do."

Severus's answer leaves Lily dumbfounded and he watches her drift off into her thoughts. His dark eyes fill with gratitude when he sees Belle walking towards them.

"You are very smart, Severus" Lily admits softly but she is still deeply entwined with her thoughts.

"I know" Severus smugly responds. His lips curve into a haughty smirk.

Lily is completely surprised by his cheek and smugness. She finds herself laughing.

Severus's smirk only goes wider.

"You know what, Severus? You are not that bad," Lily comments.

Her dark apple green eyes shine with happiness as she turns to face him.

Severus feels his heart jump when she gives him a smile.

It isn't dimpled and cheeky like Belle's or half-hearted like his mum.

It feels different, looks different but it belongs on Lily's face.

It manages to create a sparkle in her eyes.

_Years later Severus would realize it was only reserved for him. That this memory he would always cherish._

* * *

Next chapter - **[Understanding Petunia]**

**Lily and Severus will have more focussed moments in this story. I hope you liked it. I don't want the story to always be on Belle. To understand other character's journeys I will write chapters for them. The childhood parts will mostly be certain memories an older Severus will cherish and you will find later on that they are here for a reason.**

**Please review, I love reading them. It's only fair that you posts reviews for me to read and that I will post chapters for you to read ;)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Sev/Lily is a pairing I am determined to have in this story.**


	5. A brief understand of Petunia

**Hey, **

**Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favourites.**

**How are you all? Good, well that is nice to hear.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers so far, Professor Radar, BleckBlah5956, lightbabe and SkittyWitty. **

**I do want to have Sev/Lily as a couple and I have future chapters planned for it. But it will not be immediate or easy, so you will have to wait a long time before they are officially together. If you actually read my prologue you would get why.**

**Belle will always be Severus's best friend, Lily will be his friend but like in the canon she will drift between him and others. Belle however will always be Severus's friend and will not drift.**

**I would like thank my followers and favourites too because you guys all rock! When I saw how many of you actually have my story as one of your favourites and how much of you guys even follow my story I was really surprised.**

**It made my day today, you all made my day. Thank you!**

**You guys are all awesome and that is why I gave you the key to Petunia's mind a little early.**

**Here is the door, don't slam it behind ya! Don't forget the key because you do not want to be locked in here.**

* * *

**[A brief understanding Petunia]**

Petunia doesn't know why she ever became friends with the older Dursley. Perhaps it was because she is mature, poise and ladylike. She dresses in refined dresses, wears make-up and even works part-time at the factory her dad works at. Marjorie Dursley is an independent, young woman.

But she is nasty.

Cruel, mean, vicious, and nasty with a tongue created to cut people.

Petunia finds Marjorie to be also some sort of protection for her. If she is friends with the bully she will not be the bullied.

She is logical unlike Belle who befriends the bullied.

It's a dog eat dog world so you have to be with the top dog so you are not the underdog.

In Cokeworth the Dursley family is the top dog family who owns all of the factories.

So that is why Petunia finds herself standing beside the mean girl.

Because once Marjorie Dursley smells weakness she is a piranha.

She is well known in Cokeworth for her ability to criticize and gossip about a person until their confidence is as small as an ant. Her beady eyes are the ones to avoid at all times, especially if she is on the hunt for a prey.

Petunia stands stiffly beside her friend.

She has found todays prey.

"Hey! Anna Fox, I heard your daddy cheated on your mummy with your family's pig" Marjorie Dursley exclaims loudly, her beady eyes gleaming as they spy tears in her prey's eyes.

The children playing in the park burst into laughter.

Petunia eyes the children in disgust, laughing when it isn't them but if it was them they would be in tears. Though she supposes she isn't any better.

The howling crowd of children surround the poor, young girl.

They all chant, "Your daddy likes pigs!"

They continue to chant and circle the girl as if they are performing a strange ritual. Marjorie, the plump thing she is, waddles towards the girl.

With her prey locked in place Marjorie fires the last shot, "Does that mean your half pig? Does that mean your mum is also a pig and that's why your daddy likes her? It could be Anna Pig not Anna Fox. Right Anna the piggy-"

"Leave her alone!"

Petunia had been waiting, waiting the entire time for this. So when she sees a girl with red hair pushing through the circle of children, she is not surprised.

When dark, apple green eyes filled with disappointment look her way she merely sticks her nose up, like she always does.

"She is the piggy here, you are Miss Oink! So why don't you go back to your piggy pen and wallow in the mud! Leave her alone you bully, you have no right to make fun of her! She is only nine and you are sixteen" Belle hisses out angrily, she protectively places herself in front of the crying girl and glares defiantly at Marjorie.

When Marjorie smells weakness she is a piranha.

"I heard you are the mistake of your family, from your own sister. She told me how you are strange, weird and that you belong in an asylum. Right Petunia," Marjorie turns to Petunia with her beady eyes gleaming once more in victory.

Petunia feels the eyes of the children study her and wait for her response.

"Yes."

Somehow after only saying that one word Petunia can feel Belle moving away from her grasp. She can feel the distance grow more between them.

She regrets her words every time she feels herself losing her little sister.

She regrets her words every time she sees Belle's heart-broken expression and that sad shimmer in her dark, apple green eyes.

"At least I am a part of the family and I am not the family pig the family keeps. You are big because they are fattening you up to be their pork meal!" a wounded Belle manages to retort and her words make Marjorie's victorious smile drop.

Petunia watches Marjorie's previously prey gaze at Belle in wonder.

This turns Petunia sour.

Belle is so wondrous all because during a windy day a leaf floated above her palm.

No matter what Petunia does Belle is still so wondrous.

Petunia can get top marks and she can be continually praised by her teachers.

But Petunia isn't wondrous.

Belle makes the teacher's blonde wig fall off to reveal green hair and the girl likes to think she is magical. She likes to waffle on about _her_ Hogwarts, a school for _her_ kind and where _she_ will learn magical things.

Despite Belle's stories being _nothing but lies_ she is still wondrous.

"No they don't. They want her, she was planned. You however were the unwanted item they received and then couldn't return" Petunia snaps sourly, her words escape her mouth before she can even dwell over them in her mind.

Maybe she should have thought about because she feels tears forming in her eyes from her own cruel words.

Belle looks heartbroken, defeated.

Petunia feels horrible.

Is this the kind of big sister she is? She is the only person she knows who can make that look appear on Belle's face.

A greasy, annoying gutter rat from Spinners End can make her sister smile while all she does is make her cry. All she does is bring her down because Belle is at heights Petunia cannot reach.

"I know you hate me Petunia! I know you wish I didn't exist, I get it. You don't need to remind me. It doesn't mean I am going to let Miss Oink get away with picking on people all because she is insecure about herself," Belle doesn't even look at her but she does turn to look at Marjorie.

"Have you noticed you mainly be mean to people about their weight? How you find weight something bad about a person? I think you feel that way about yourself. Nothing is wrong with weight" Belle says softly but instead of humbling Marjorie she instead makes the girl angrier.

Marjorie waddles over to Belle with her sausage fingers pointed at her, "You disgusting, annoying mistake-"

Marjorie screams in horror, she goes cross-eyed to look at the pig snout replacing her nose.

"You freak, you freak! I know you did this to me" Marjorie cries out angrily.

"Enough, just go home Marjorie" Belle snaps angrily.

"Wait until my parents hear about this" Marjorie screeches, and Belle smiles as the pudgy girl waddles away.

Petunia watches her young sister extend a hand to Anna Fox, the young girl gratefully takes Belle's hand and soon she is standing on her feet with a smile on her face.

The children wait for a little while for anything to happen but soon they return to playing as the show's curtains are closed.

"Thank you" the meek girl whispers to Belle.

"No problem, just don't let her be mean next time" Belle replies.

Anna Fox gives Belle a brilliant smile before she shyly returns to what she was doing before. The blonde girl is surprised when she is invited to play handball with other girls.

Petunia watches as Belle turns to face her.

"I am going to meet Sev, I will see you later Petunia," Belle's whisper makes Petunia's heart ache.

Petunia watches her sister head towards the stream and she follows quietly.

She wonders whether the gutter rat will be telling more stories of this Hogwarts or maybe he will tell her about Azkaban again.

Petunia could remember equally amazed as Belle when the gutter rat talked about the dementors. Those soul sucking creatures that guard their prison give her chills at the mere thought.

She creeps around the fallen twigs and leaves lying on the ground and hides behind a large tree.

The large willow tree is her usual spot.

She sits down on the base of the tree and she watches her sister fling herself at the gutter rat.

She could them whispering to each other, they are each other's secret keeper.

She watches, smiling softly, as a sad Belle is cheered up by the boy throwing his arms about. She knows he is probably whispering a tale to her.

"You know Sev, you're the greatest friend ever!" she hears Belle comment and she watches Belle hug the boy again.

"I thought this might help cheer you up as well," Petunia hears the gutter rat say to her little sister. Petunia gawks as the boy floats leaves around Belle. Belle twirls and spins around gracefully like a ballerina. The leaves dance around Belle. Petunia smiles bitterly when she hears Belle laughing with the Severus boy.

Her crystal blue eyes drift to a dried up leaf beside her.

She places her hand over the leaf and chants in her thoughts, 'float, float, float, float! Please float for me.'

But leaf lies flat beside her.

Tears gather in her crystal blue eyes and she looks longingly at the leaves dancing around Belle.

A thought comes to mind but she quickly banishes it.

_"If Belle wasn't born would both Lily and I be the witches."_

* * *

**You made it out! You didn't forget the key. I am kidding and I know that was real cheesy.**

**I know it was rough but I thought you deserved it for the follows, favourites and the reviews.**

**This hopefully gave you some insight into Petunia's thoughts. **

**I understand Petunia. If my little sister had magic and I didn't I would be very jealous. I would be angry at her for having magic and at my parents for giving her magic but not giving me magic.**

**I wouldn't go to her extremes (in canon) but I would still be angry, sad and jealous.**

**I think it is sort of understandable that she would be hurt and jealous. I think everyone would feel slightly the same if that happened to them. **

**This chapter gives you a brief trip into Petunia's mind.**

**There will be more Petunia moments.**

**I also wanted to introduce Marjorie Dursley who will return in the future. She has a big influence on Petunia and that is all I say write.**

**I especially want to explore Lily and Petunia's relationship in a chapter very soon.**

**I hope you like these chapters that drift from Belle's thoughts but still have Belle in them.**

**I will update the next chapter if I get 10 decent reviews, by decent I don't mean they have to be nice, I actually mean more than a word.**

** (It gives me time for a break and also to write up the next chapter :P I am cheating with this 10 review thing)**

**Honestly take your time reviewing because I am spending my time off my laptop completely tomorrow.**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope your lives are good, and if not, I hope they get good.**

**Stay safe,**

**Reallusion**


	6. Pre-Hogwarts jitters

Hello dear readers,

**Wow, I was surprised that we went passed ten reviews when I only wanted to reach ten. Fifteen! Wow.**

**This is a little treat. Soon the story will be moving to Hogwarts and I have an action packed first-year planned. I want to know which House to sort ****Lily**** into:**

**Vote:**

**Hufflepuff**

**Gryffindor**

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**I also need to sort Belle and I am leaning towards Gryffindor but if you have any suggestions, suggest away :)**

**Belle being in Gryffindor is useful in my future plans so I don't think I will budge with that.**

I hope you like this friendship fluff because we are heading into Hogwarts with the story soon!

* * *

**[Pre-Hogwarts jitters]**

Belle rests her head on Severus's shoulder and looks wistfully at the stream.

"Soon we will both have our letters," Belle whispers.

Severus smiles widely and excitedly remarks, "And then we have to wait for September 1st to get away from this all. It is going to be great when we get there Belle. They will all be like us so we won't be outcasts. We will have heaps of friends. We won't have to worry about Petunia, my dad, Marjorie or anyone."

Belle chews her lip nervously.

Severus becomes quickly confused when Belle doesn't respond to him because Belle is never as quiet as a mouse. So he waits anxiously for her to speak.

"Does it matter? You know, being muggle-born?" Belle askes worriedly.

Severus smiles and shakes his head which makes Belle shift her head off his shoulder to look at him. Her inquisitive eyes study his face for any answer but when he only smiles at her she quickly becomes annoyed.

"Sev, I didn't see that yes or no. Please tell me, what if everyone hates me because I am muggle-born? Then I will be freak here and there" Belle says worriedly, her worry quickly overcomes her annoyance.

"No it doesn't matter, everyone will love you. Like I said we will have tonnes of friends and Hogwarts will become our home. Remember no people like Petunia, my dad and Marjorie" Severus explains and he rolls his eyes at her only to have Belle softly slap his shoulder.

"Don't be mean about Petunia, she just… I don't know. To be honest I don't know what to think about her but... please don't be mean about her," Belle chastises Severus lightly and Severus rolls his eyes again only to be slapped in the shoulder again.

Severus holds his hands up in surrender before he places his hand over his heart, he vows sarcastically, "I solemnly swear I will not be mean to Petunia because she is never mean to us. How dare I be mean to such an innocent person?"

Belle laughs softly before covering her mouth guiltily, she whines childishly, "Sev!"

"What?" Severus asks innocently, he feigns cluelessness and merely blinks as he stares at her.

Belle laughs at his clueless blinks.

Severus smiles and merely shrugs.

"I am glad I met you Sev" Belle says suddenly serious and Severus looks taken back by this sudden confession.

Severus smiles warmly at Belle and he admits, "I am glad I met you too. I can't imagine how bland my life would be without your constant teasing."

"So am I the seasoning to your food, the peas to your pod?" Belle teases.

"What?" Severus states confused, this time he really is clueless.

Belle laughs again at him while Severus stares at her completely confused.

"I'll take that as a yes," Belle winks playfully only to have Severus blink blankly at her.

"You can be the pearl to my oyster" Severus says sarcastically and Belle looks surprised at him.

"That is sweet Sev, saying that I am your jewel" Belle whispers softly and she quickly hugs him.

"Um, Belle" Severus mumbles while the girl hugs him, "Pearls are originally irritating things in the oyster, that is why the oyster makes the pearl, the pearl, you know to make it less irritating."

Belle stops hugging him to playfully slap his shoulder, "Sev!"

Severus laughs and soon Belle joins in.

Belle settles down quickly and rests her head back on Severus's shoulder.

By now Severus is used to this habit of hers and also her hugs. He would never admit it but he likes it, it's sort of sad that she hugs him more than his mum does. He only remembers being hugged twice by his mum.

"Lily and Petunia have their friends at home for lunch, it's a small birthday gathering. You know Lily was born today at 11:50pm and I was born the next day fifteen minutes after, it's her birthday celebration of sorts" Belle says softly.

"Then why aren't you there?" Severus asks quickly. He tilts his head a bit to see his friend, to try and find any expression that would tell him what she is feeling.

Belle lets out a sigh and whispers, "Petunia asked me not to go."

"What about Lily?" Severus demands harshly, his ebony eyes darken with anger and his smile quickly disappears.

"Her friends asked her to tell me not to go as well. Daddy was real angry, he ended up leaving. Daddy and mum are fighting a lot nowadays. A lot of the times it is over me, I seem to always make my family angry. Daddy says it's because I am special and that sometimes people don't understand others that are special," Belle confesses.

"Sometimes I wish Lily would stop trying to please Petunia and mum by pretending to be a normal muggle girl. I wonder if a teacher is at my house now giving Lily her letter. I just wish she would embrace magic, you know. I know Lily really likes magic, I think she is too scared to upset mum and Petunia-"

"Who cares they are only jealous because you are magical" Severus exclaims darkly.

Her dark, apple green eyes fill with tears and her voice begins to shake, "I know being magical is great but… people are so mean Sev."

"I promise you that things will change when we get to Hogwarts. I will make people envy us, aspire to be us and even worship us!" Severus exclaims vehemently, the glint in his eyes scare Belle. The anger, greed, power lust, and determination combined in his eyes send chills down her spine.

That look didn't suit him like his smiles did.

It unnerved Belle.

Belle grasps Severus hand and kindly smiles at him, "I-I know they can be mean but… All I want is for us to be friends forever. I mean you might find someone better-"

"Always" Severus quickly interrupts, his eyes filled with passionate conviction.

"What?"

"We will always be best friends" Severus states firmly, his determined gaze never wavering.

"I know, always" Belle exclaims brightly. Her mood instantly brightens up once more and she quickly stands on her feet.

Severus looks questioningly at her extended hand.

Belle grins mischievously, "Let's go and crash their lunch! It is my house too!"

* * *

**Review, vote and have a great day.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
